


Bruce Because it Wonks

by JKL_FFF



Series: Smut Prompts [2]
Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Nudity, Talking, canon compliant randy is a dumbass, weinerham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKL_FFF/pseuds/JKL_FFF
Summary: Created as a result of a smut prompt on Tumblr(which can be found here:https://jkl-fff.tumblr.com/post/184996044484/smut-prompts)11. “I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”Pairing: Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman (body-swapped)
Relationships: Randy Cunningham/Howard Weinerman
Series: Smut Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Bruce Because it Wonks

Sometimes, it really wonked being the Ninja. _Especially_ when _The Ninjanomicon_ decided to get involved—uninvitedly, for the record—in your relationship with your BFFer with benefits by switching your bodies on you.

Well, okay, _technically_ it’d been Randy himself who’d done the actual body-switching with Howard. And at the time, yeah, the idea of getting all the way inside Howard’s body ( _mmm_ yeah …) while Howard got all the way inside Randy’s own body ( _mmm_ HONK YEAH!) had seemed like the brucest idea in the history of ideas. But how else was he supposed to have interpreted the lesson, “The wise ninja learns to see through the eyes of both foe and friend”?! What _else_ could that _possibly_ have meant besides, “You gotta swap bods with your BFFer with benefits so you can see through his eyes (and also play with his nips from the other side), bro”?! So, yeah, this was totally _The Ninjanomicon_ ’s fault …

But, sometimes, it was also …

How to describe it? Sometimes, it was really bruce, too, just not in the way like a trip to Whoopee World or like slicing cleanly through a robo-ape and watching it explode. No, it wasn’t an _exciting_ kind of bruce, but a … Like, a _quiet_ kind of bruce? Soft and deep, if that made sense? Like staring up at the stars and feeling _sooooo_ small but also _sooooo_ lucky to be able to stare up at the stars and feel small. It was bruce _and_ it also wonked in a way … No, wait, it was bruce _because_ it wonked in a way …

This was one of those times; Randy-in-Howard and Howard-in-Randy sat together naked on Howard’s bedroom floor. Naked because they’d just tried doing it (as one does with one’s BFFer with benefits) while body-switched, and … things just hadn’t felt right. They were off. Just off, somehow. So, instead of doing it, they’d both sat and started to talk.

“I always used to wonder why you don’t eat more, like I do. Like, I _always_ feel hungry, Cunningham. _Always_ —”

“Yeah, I noticed. Was really distracting while being you.”

“—and you’ve got this skinny body, too,” Howard-in-Randy continued, even prodding at the belly. “Like a starving person, almost. But, like, what the juice? You _are_ always hungry. Your body’s got, like, this _insatiable_ hunger. Just for, y’know, _doing it_. No wonder you always want me to pound your butt like it’s ‘Grave Puncher’. It’s like your body doesn’t get hungry in your _gut_ , it gets hungry in your _butt_.”

“Ha! Howard, that’s gross! Haha! But, yeah, kinda true …” Randy-in-Howard leaned up against the other, and was surprised how much he could feel every bone he touched. And cold … It wasn’t the same as touching Howard’s body, which always felt so warm and soft; his own original body felt kinda hard and cold from this side. “I didn’t know you were so … sensitive?”

“Hey, I’m _not_ —”

“Like, I mean, _your body feels things_ a lot more than mine does. Hunger, sure, but … even clothes, too. When anything’s touching it, your body is way aware of it. _And_ _your nips_ , _bro_! I can’t believe how sensitive your nips are! It _hurts_ when anything touches them, unless you’re already in the mood for doing it … _Then_ it feels real nice, but the rest of the time it just hurts …”

“It’s why I don’t like it when you suddenly hug me out of nowhere. And why I’m always wearing shorts and short-sleeves. You, on the other hand, are always _freezing_!”

“Yeah … Heh … I promise, I’ll never grab your boobs in school again. Or your dick.”

“They’re not _boobs_!” Howard-in-Randy bristled. “They’re famine-resistant pectorals. And I don’t … hate when you do that, Cunningham. I just wish you’d like, give me some _warning_ first. Maybe get me in the mood a little _before_ doing any grabbing.”

“Sure … You deal with headaches a lot, too,” Randy-in-Howard commented. “No wonder you get grumpy.”

“Heh! It was actually nice not to have them at all in here. But your body’s got _a lot_ of aches and pains from ninjaing … I’ll try to help you deal with them when we’re back to being us again. Use my _magic fingers_ to give you some _magic massages_. Maybe I can even help you, uh, _not_ feel so insatiable all the time. Now that I know how crazy it’s got you feeling all the time.” And Howard-in-Randy slipped his hand into Randy-in-Howard’s to squeeze it gently.

“I’d … You don’t _have_ to do that, but I’d _like_ that. _A lot_. It’d be bruce beyond bruce.”

“Soooo … think _The Ninjanomicon_ will switch us back now? ‘cause I’m in the mood to honk your cheese like it’s _never_ been honked before,” Howard-in-Randy stated with the kind of smoldering tone of voice that such an unbelievably romantic and sexual statement deserved.

It’s quite possible Randy (whether in his own body or otherwise) had never moved faster than he did right then in search of the book.


End file.
